


Small

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Assumed homophobia, M/M, premature baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew knew his son was fragile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The reason why Blaine is short is because he was a preemie baby.

Andrew Anderson didn’t even recognize his son. 

This young man standing in front of him, eyes flashing and jaw set, was nothing like the boy he knew. His chin was held high and he just seemed so  _tall._

Strong wasn’t something he would have ever called Blaine. Not when he could remember the tiny child lying in the incubator. The doctors had told him and Lisa that their son wasn’t going to make it. He had been born two months early and his heart needed several surgeries, his brain had bleeds and his eyes would need laser surgery. 

_We’ll try to make him comfortable._

A heartbroken Lisa stayed with a terrified eight-year-old Cooper but Andrew couldn’t leave the NICU. He couldn’t look away from the tiny baby fighting for every breath. His chest heaved with each artificial breath and he looked like he was in so much pain. 

Despite all odds, Blaine pulled through. He had been a sickly child and was just so  _small_  that Andrew was terrified that he would shatter. He was full of fear that his sweet little boy would be snuffed away. 

Cooper had grown up strong, just like every other Anderson, and was fiercely protective over his little brother. Still, it was impossible to protect Blaine from everything. The little boy made up for his size with enthusiasm and it led to two broken bones and several stitches. 

Lisa had just shaken her head and said that was a strong boy.

Andrew just saw the baby lying in the incubator. 

Then he had come out and a new fear struck Andrew. He didn’t have to worry about his son falling out of trees or slipping in the pool. He had to worry about someone murdering his child because of someone he loved.

_You’re not gay._

The heartbreak in Blaine’s eyes still haunted him. 

He couldn’t even go into Blaine’s hospital room after the Sadie Hawkins Dance. He couldn’t look at his son lying in that hospital bed. He had spent enough time holding vigil and Blaine’s bedside and couldn’t do it again. 

Blaine had moved on and he had flourished at Dalton but no matter how proud Andrew was of him, he worried. Was this a cycle? Was Blaine supposed to go from near death to thriving again and again? 

Would he make it through the next fall?

And now, he was asking to move to McKinley. This had to be a sign.

“No,” Andrew shook his head. “Dalton is good for you. You’ll stay there.”

“I don’t want to be…stuck in this bubble,” Blaine shook his head. “I want to get back out there. I don’t want to run and hide forever.”

“You aren’t running or hiding, you’re staying safe,” Andrew argued back.

“Kurt left and-“

“You absolutely aren’t moving to just be with some boy,” he snapped and Blaine’s eyes flashed. 

“He’s not just some boy. I love him,” Blaine held his chin up high. “And I know you hate me for being gay but I love him.” 

“Hate you?” Andrew whispered, heart stuttering. “I could never hate you Blaine. I love you more than anything.”

“No you don’t,” tears made his eyes grow bright. 

Had he been so terrified of losing his son that he had missed him growing up? He had missed him growing into the young man standing in front of him. 

“Blaine,” Andrew took his shoulders. “I can’t lose you. I’ve almost lost you so many times.”

“You won’t lose me,” Blaine wiped at his tears.  

“When you were born they told me you weren’t going to make it. When you were attacked they said you were lucky,” Andrew felt his throat grow tight. “I don’t want your luck to run out.”

“I can’t grow if I don’t take risks,” Blaine smiled shakily and Andrew pulled him into a tight hug. “I want to go to that school. I want to be with Kurt.”

“I can’t wait to meet him,” Andrew kissed his temple and swore he would never miss another moment. 


End file.
